Rutherforella
by Hiyonokat33
Summary: A short story about a young girl named Rutherfordella, her family, and how she came to meet Prince Kanone. This is my sister's twisted version of Cinderella. EyesxKanonesort of....


Heehee! This is my first Spiral fanfiction, and, of course, I don't own any of the characters. My younger sister came up with this story, but since she's too young to go on the computer, I ended up being the one to type it...Some of the genders are changed...It couldn't be helped...

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Rutherfordella. She lived with her bossy stepmother, Ryoko, and two crazy stepsisters, Kousuke and Rio. They lived under the rule of King Ayumu, who was going to retire soon. He had a wife, Hiyono, and a son, Kanone, who was to be the new king. The story begins at Rutherfordella's house... 

Rutherfordella: I hate doing all of the work in this house!

Ryoko: What was that, dear?

Rutherfordella: Um...I feel dizzy?

Ryoko: Well, _I'll _finish cleaning then. walks over to get a mop and slips on the water Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Rutherfordella: HAHAHAHAHAH! Ooops, I mean, Stepmother! Are you all right?

Ryoko: Ohhhhhhh...

Kousuke: bursts into the room Guess what! An invitation to the royal ball arrived! Oh, Mother, can we go? Please?

Ryoko: Duhhhhhhhhh...

Rio: burts into the room Did you say "Royal ball?" slips on the water and lands on Ryoko Aaaaaaaaahh!

Ryoko: Ooof! becomes unconscious

Rutherfordella: I think that means "Yes."

Kousuke: Yay!

* * *

Narrator: At the palace...

Ayumu: Now Hiyono, our son deserves the best. Woman to marry, that is. So that's why I arranged to have a royal ball; to have our son meet a suitable young woman and ask her to marry him. It's the perfect idea!

Hiyono: Does Kanone have any knowledge of the royal ball?

Ayumu: Why would he? It is meant to be a surprise!

Hiyono: You idiot! He needs to prepare himself, so when he meets the "perfect" young lady-

Ayumu: _Fine,_ fine. I'll tell Kanone about the whatever-we-were-talking-about.

Hiyono: ...whatever...

* * *

Narrator: Well, let us go see what Prince Kanone is doing...

Kanone: sigh Bring in the fool!

Wataya: Yes, Your Majesty?

Kanone: I'm bored...

Wataya: ...and what do you want me to do?

Kanone: Make me laugh...?

Wataya: Oh, yes! Of course! My apologies, Prince Kanone! For my first act, I will pull a quarter out of my ear! reaches into his ear and pulls out Rutherfordella

Rutherfordella: ...I-I can explain! Really!

Kanone: Wow! runs over to Rutherfordella Who are you!

Rutherfordella: My name, Your Majesty, is Rutherfordella.

Wataya: Excuse me, Miss, but why were you in my ear?

Rutherfordella: ...um...

Kanone: Wataya, some things are better left unanswered. Now, Rutherfordella, allow me to show you around the palace!

Rutherfordella: Um, okay...

Wataya: Your Majesty, would you like me to inform your parents about your guest?

Kanone: Sure, whatever. Now come along, Rutherfordella, Let me show you my favorite room in the house: the kitchen!

Rutherfordella: I love food!

* * *

Narrator: Well, Wataya told the king about Rutherfordella...And the he was so happy that he canceled the royal ball. But not everyone was happy...

Kousuke: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DOES THE ROYAL BALL HAVE TO BE CANCELED!

Rio: And, on top of that, our maid-I mean-stepsister has gone missing!

Kousuke: And, on top of _that,_ she's the prince's fiancee!

Rio: WHAT! How did THAT happen?

Kousuke: She was pulled out of the jester's ear and the prince was instantly in love...

Ryoko: Well, darling, if Rutherfordella gets married to Prince Kanone, _we'll_ be rich!

Rio: Yeah, mother, but she's our _stepsister_. Not our _real_ family...sigh I wish _I _was pulled out of an ear...

Kousuke: ...ewwww...

* * *

Narrator: So Rutherfordella and Prince Kanone got married and lived happily ever after in a big castle with many servants...Rutherfordella's stepmother and stepsisters _didn't_ become rich, thank goodness...And they lived averagely in their small, homely shack...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I apologize if the story was too short, but that was how my sister told it to me...  
I hope you liked this twisted version of Cinderella!


End file.
